La bible des Mary Sue
by CrispsAndKerosene
Summary: Les Mary Sue, une source grandiose d'inspiration... Pour les parodies. Voila ma part, bien humble, au monde des parodies de Mary Sue.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'entrée remarquer d'une MS

**Auteur** : Capitaine Fanna Sparrow

**Titre** : La bible des Mary Sue

**Genre** : Humour et Général

**Résumé** : Les Mary Sue, une source grandiose d'inspiration... Pour les parodies. Voila ma part, bien humble, au monde des parodies de Mary Sue.

**Rating** :K

**Disclamers**: Poudlard, Harry Potter et le monde des sorcier en entier son la propriété de (Tutum!) J. K. Rowling.

**Note **: Attention, possible Spoiler du tome 7

* * *

La première partie de se reuceil, pas trop bonne, j'en convient...

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Angel Pegazine Faery Rosetta Stardust Moon**** the third  
L'entré remarquer d'une Mary-Sue**

Harry Potter, qui prévoyait de passer sa dernière année hors de Poudlard pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort a plein temps, changea soudain d'idée ver la fin de l'été, quand il avait reçut la visite de Ron et d'Hermione, qui avait été informé par Neuville qui savait par Luna qui avant entendu dire par Malfoi que Rogue savait par Dumbledore qu'une jeune fille fabuleuse allait les aidée à vaincre Voldemort. Quand il fut l'heure de partir ver la voie 9¾, les trois amis furent téléporter dans un nuage d'étincelles violètes.

Une fois dans le train, Harry, Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent la plus merveilleuse personne qu'ils avait vue de leur vie. C'était une jeune fille de leur âge, très belle, qui faisait plus vieille que son âge (En taille seulement, sinon elle avait un physique a en faire pâlir une déesse grec et était très mince.). Sa peau d'albâtre était lise, sans tache, et ses lèvres rouges étaient dignes d'une pub de gloss Dior. Sur ses épaules graciles tombait en cascade une avalanche de gracieuses boucles lilas. Bien sure, cette couleur était 100 naturel et était parfaitement assorti a ses magnifiques vêtements de cuir mauve. Quand a ses yeux, c'était deux immenses miroir mauves et violets, aussi profond que la mer et au regard doux et brillant. Quand elle parla, ce fut avec la plus belle voie jamais entendue depuis des générations.

- Mes salutations! Je suis Angel Pegazine Faery Rosetta Stardust Moon the trid! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary-Sue!

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent sans voix, alors cette Mary-Sue leur conta son histoire :

- Je suis la fille caché qu'Albus Dumbledore a eut avec Angel Pegazine Faery Rosetta Stardust Moon the second, impératrice d'Atlantide, la cité perdu des fées mauves. Quand je suis né, ma mère m'a destiner a régner sur notre bel empire, mais a 3 ans, je me suis rebeller, et je me suis exiler ver les contré sauvage de ma tante Ice, la reine des glaces. Quand je me fus tanner de mon exile, j'ai voulut retourner en Atlantide, mais ce que j'y ai découvert ma horrifier. Voldemort avait tué mon peuple et kidnappé ma mère! Je suis donc parti a sa recherche, mais il l'a tué, peu a près que l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçut soit né. J'ai une sœur, elle se nomme Hell Bloody Violl Morten Red Demon, aussi nommé Gary Stu, c'est la fille de Voldemort, conçu dans la violence. Je l'adore autant que je la hais... Mais bon, par la suite, j'ai combattue une armée d'inferis créé par Voldemort pour me détruire, puis je suis allé étudier a Beauxbaton. J'avais 7 ans. J'ai logiquement fini ma scolarité en moins de deux ans, puis mon papa Albusounet ma confier a ma marraine, Aria, sa petite cousine au troisièmes degré. Comme c'était une elfe, elle m'a apprit a mieux contrôlé mes immenses pouvoirs. Très vite, je l'ai de loin surpassé, mais malheureusement, Voldemort la tué elle aussi. Finalement, je suis venu ici car mon cher papa est mort, et que je ne puis me rassurer dans les bras de mon Sirius d'amour...

Hermione c'était mi à pleurer, l'histoire d'Angel-Mary-Sue était trop triste. Harry sanglotait lui aussi, et Ron c'était jeter aux pieds de la gracieuse créature.

- Oh, mon ange, que pourrai-je faire pour toi?

Mary Sue lui sourit gentiment et murmura d'une voie imperceptible :

- Ne pas baver sur mes souliers Prada...

Bien sure, personne ne l'entendit. À cette instant, Ginny, Neville et Luna entraient en trombe dans le compartiment. La jeune sœur de Ron, qui avait pourtant un fort caractère, pilla sur son frère étendue aux pieds d'Angel-Mary-Sue et lui cria :

- Maaaary-Suuuue! Tu est ma nouvelle idole! Avant, j'admirais les femmes fortes avec du caractère, mais maintenant, c'est les filles super belle et Mary-Suesque, _just like you_!

Sans en dire plus, elle fut écarté par Luna qui dit gaiment a Mary-Sue :

- Hellow, fille des anges!  
Puis elle alla s'assoir au fond du compartiment. La suite du voyage se déroula dans la plus grande joie, tout le monde voulait tout savoir de cette charmante Mary Sue...

Une fois a Poudlard, Mary Sue ne se déplaça pas en diligence comme les autres élèves, mais fut escorter par Severus Rogue lui-même. Étrangement, le professeur de potions avait accomplie un miracle : il c'était laver les cheveux! Pendant se temps, ceux qui avait partagée le compartiment de Mary Sue parcourraient la route en diligences et discutait de la splendeur de Mary Sue.

Une fois dans la grande salle, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, appela avant tout autres :

- Moon, Angel Pegazine Faery Rosetta Stardust III. Puis elle ajouta : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cette nouvelle élève est la fille du regretter Albus Dumbledore.

Sans en dire plus, elle laissa la magnifique jeune fille s'avancé entre les tables. Ses cheveux lilas flottant au vent, même si il n'y avait aucun courant d'aire dans la pièce. Quand elle s'assit, le choipeaux posé sur la tête, une voie résonna dans son esprit :

- Ah, une véritable mage, pas simplement une petite humaine... Il me viens une idée, tu a de la chance que j'ai une si bonne mémoire...

Puis, il commença a raconter, a voix haute pour que tout le monde l'endente :

- A la fondation de notre belle école, il n'y avait pas quatre fondateurs, comme ont le prétend, mais bien cinq. Celui, plus tôt celle, dont on ne parle jamais se nommait Magica Rêvilline Elfy Sun Biouty Moon, c'était une fée comme notre bonne Angel-Mary-Sue. J'ai décidé de ramener cette maison perdu pour notre magnifique nouvelle élève.

Puis il cria :

- Magica!

Tout les élèves se mirent a sauté et a hurlée a la gloire de Mary Sue. Quand il fut pour elle le temps de s'assoir, McGonagall se leva et lui donna son siège. Plus tard, on la conduisit a la salle sur demande, qui était l'ancienne salle commune de Magica...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les dix commendements

**Auteur** : Capitaine Fanna Sparrow

**Titre** : La bible des Mary Sue

**Genre** : Humour et Général

**Résumé** : Les Mary Sue, une source grandiose d'inspiration... Pour les parodies. Voila ma part, bien humble, au monde des parodies de Mary Sue.

**Rating** :K

**Disclamers**: Poudlard, Harry Potter et le monde des sorcier en entier son la propriété de (Tutum!) J. K. Rowling.

**Note **: Attention, possible Spoiler du tome 7

* * *

Les 10 commandements de la Mary-Sue

1. Rare prénom tu auras : aucune autre ne portera le même nom que toi.

2. Magnifique tu seras : aucune autre n'aura ton éclat et tes yeux seront uniques à toi.

3. Génial tu seras : aucune autre n'aura un aussi grand savoir que toi.

4. Forte de caractère tu seras : aucune autre ne se mesurera à toi.

5. Fille d'influant tu seras : aucune autre n'aura de plus fort parents que toi.

6. Sombre passée tu auras : aucune autre n'aura vécu pire que toi.

7. Cher les fort on te répartira : aucune autre maison ne sera digne de toi.

8. Le héros tu embrasseras : aucune autre ne posera les lèvres sur ta proie.

9. Le monde du sauvera : aucune autre n'est capable de cela.

10. Tragiquement tu mourras : aucune autre ne provoquera autant de larme que toi.


	3. Chapitre 3 : AT J et les 10

**Auteur** : Capitaine Fanna Sparrow

**Titre** : La bible des Mary Sue

**Genre** : Humour et Général

**Résumé** : Les Mary Sue, une source grandiose d'inspiration... Pour les parodies. Voila ma part, bien humble, au monde des parodies de Mary Sue.

**Rating** :K

**Disclamers**: Poudlard, Harry Potter et le monde des sorcier en entier son la propriété de (Tutum!) J. K. Rowling.

**Note **: Attention, possible Spoiler du tome 7

* * *

Les 10 commandements de la Mary-Sue

1. Rare prénom tu auras : aucune autre ne portera le même nom que toi.

Ange-Tenebrae Jedusort, quel jolie nom...

2. Magnifique tu seras : aucune autre n'aura ton éclat et tes yeux seront uniques à toi.

En plus, tu est magnifique, avec ton teint laiteux, tes long cheveux noir et tes yeux rouge sang...

3. Génial tu seras : aucune autre n'aura un aussi grand savoir que toi.

Même Hermione Granger ne sais pas lancée les impardonnables aussi bien que toi, chapeau!

4. Forte de caractère tu seras : aucune autre ne se mesurera à toi.

Trop bien la fois ou tu a faillit tuer Rogue...

5. Fille d'influant tu seras : aucune autre n'aura de plus fort parents que toi.

Bien sure, Voldy n'est pas le meilleur des père, mais quand même, tu est son trésor.

6. Sombre passée tu auras : aucune autre n'aura vécu pire que toi.

Comme dit plus haut, tu est la fille de Voldemort, mais ont ne connaît pas ta mère et tu a vue beaucoup de gens mourire.

7. Cher les fort on te répartira : aucune autre maison ne sera digne de toi.

Un seul mot : Serpentard!

8. Le héros tu embrasseras : aucune autre ne posera les lèvres sur ta proie.

Harry ou Drago? Drago ou Harry? Quel choix dificile, et les deux, pourquoi pas?

9. Le monde du sauvera : aucune autre n'est capable de cela.

Tu tuera ton papounet, même si tu l'adore, car la famille n'est rien, comparer au beaux yeux des gars de ton areme...

10. Tragiquement tu mourras : aucune autre ne provoquera autant de larme que toi.

Bah oui, si tu est ici, lady Ange-Tenebrae, c'est que tu est morte...

La Mort se tue, et regarda A-T une dernière fois avant de déclarer :

- Le paradis des Mary-Sue a une nouvelle recrut...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Comment Mione devin Sue

**Auteur** : Capitaine Fanna Sparrow

**Titre** : La bible des Mary Sue

**Genre** : Humour et Général

**Résumé** : Les Mary Sue, une source grandiose d'inspiration... Pour les parodies. Voila ma part, bien humble, au monde des parodies de Mary Sue.

**Rating** :K

**Disclamers**: Poudlard, Harry Potter et le monde des sorcier en entier son la propriété de (Tutum!) J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Comme notre chère miss je sais tout devint une puissante et belle Mary-Sue!

Au début d'un autre tome 7 alternatif, une Hermione bien normal attendait avec un Ron bien normal l'arriver de Harry au Terrier. Le ciel était sombre, et Ron regardait obstinément le plancher du salon. Hermione, pour sa part, attendait patiemment l'arriver de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et un Harry ensanglanter, suivit d'un Remus Lupin à demi conscients supporté par un Maugrey Fol Œil dans un état tout aussi déplorable que les deux autres. L'ancien aurore ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une vois triste :

- Ils nous suivent... Ils ont tué Tonks...

Soudain, tout disparut, sauf Hermione, qui se retrouva debout aux milieux d'un document Word vierge. Une auteure maléfique, qui était trop flemmarde pour créer sa propre Mary Sue, dit d'une vois perverse à Hermione :

- Ça te dirait de devenir sexy et cool?

Cela voulait plutôt dire « Ça te dirait que je t'utilise pour pouvoir fantasmer sur Harry/Drago/Rogue car je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour créer ma propre Mary Sue? » Bien sure, comme Hermione est un personnage fictif, elle ne put répondre, et l'auteure prit ça pour un oui.

Une fois que l'auteur eut élaboré son scénario qui se résumait à « Mione tue Voldy et marie Rogue ou bien Drago », elle s'approche d'Hermione et grâce au pouvoir de sa plume magique, fait disparaitre ses vêtement. La jeune sorcière se retrouve en sous vêtement, que l'auteur s'empresse de changer en string et en soutien gorge de grande taille. Par la suite, l'auteur qui a un petit coté fanatique des poupées de porcelaine, rend Hermione plus pâle qu'elle ne l'est déjà et lui donne des lèvres rouge et dodu. Comme l'auteure est une fanatique de la teinture, elle rend les cheveux d'Hermione plus court, droit et rouge flash. Comme elle n'est pas capable de s'imaginer Hermione en fille normal, l'auteur décide qu'elle a toujours eut les yeux orange, ça ressemble au brun, non?

Une fois qu'Hermione est devenue une belle jeune femme, l'auteure décida de s'attaquer à ses gouts vestimentaires. Il lui faut trouver un truc de rebelle, ou le linge moldu est présent. Bien vite, l'auteur lui donna un chandail noir de (votre groupe de musique américain préférer) et une minijupe rouge qui laissait voir son string. Hermione portait aussi des bas de maille trouer et des Convers à la dernière mode. Une fois l'ex miss je sais tout transformer en objet de désire sexuel pour voyou, l'auteure lui murmura :

- Voila, pour l'instant tu représente mon moi intérieur. Oh! J'ai oublié un truc...

Divers bijoux de grande valeur apparurent sur Hermione.

En replacent un médaillon d'or représentant un cœur brisé, l'auteure dit à Hermione :

- Alors, ta maman et ton papa se son fait tuer par Voldy, toi tu à renier Harry et Ron, car tout le monde, même eut, croit que tu as tué ta famille. La seule personne qui de croit, c'est Draynouchet, parce que j'aime bien le gars qui le joue dans le film. Après cela, tu découvre que vous êtes en amour fous, mais que personne ne doit vous surprendre... Pour la suite, j'croit que tu devras lire Juliette et Roméo.

Par la suite, la page de Word, qui n'était plus vide, se transforma en une forêt sombre, ou Hermy-Sue avançait avec Drago Malfoi. La fic à l'eau de toilette pouvait commencer...


	5. Chapitre 5 : MarySue, comment la créer?

**Auteur** : Capitaine Fanna Sparrow

**Titre** : La bible des Mary Sue

**Genre** : Humour et Général

**Résumé** : Les Mary Sue, une source grandiose d'inspiration... Pour les parodies. Voila ma part, bien humble, au monde des parodies de Mary Sue.

**Rating** :K

**Disclamers**: Poudlard, Harry Potter et le monde des sorcier en entier son la propriété de (Tutum!) J. K. Rowling.

**Note**: Attention, possible Spoiler du tome 7

* * *

**Comment créer une Mary-Sue**

Alors, voici mon petit guide pour créer une bonne Mary-Sue. En gros, c'est le « comment est le perso » sou forme de fiche de présentation de forum RPG.

**Identité**  
_Prénom :_ Vous pouvez choisir entre :

1. Un prénom normal, mais écrit d'une manière très inusuel. Ex : Mar-Yane (Marie-Anne), Ellizabetteh (Élisabeth).  
2. Un prénom de garçon, même si le personnage est une fille. Ex : Mario, Jean, Edgard.

3. Un prénom créé par vous, inspiré de la mythologie ou bien d'un autre fan fic. Ex : Enchantera, Perséphona, Elfyna.

(Petit truc perso : abusé des Y, des K et des Ph)  
_Nom :_Encore une fois, vous pouvez choisir entre :

1. Un nom de famille normal, au quel vous ajouterez une signification. Ex : Les Dupont sont une puissante famille de sang pure français, blablabla...

2. Le nom d'un des personnages du roman, même si votre perso n'a aucun lien avec eux. Ex : Wesley, Malfoi, Black.

3. Un nom de famille créer par vous, dans un mauvais anglais, c'est très joli. Ex : Darkded, Bioutiful, Bélontoyou

_Age :_ Une Mary Sue qui se respecte à toujours l'âge du personnage qu'elle aimera, sauf si c'est Rogue, dans se cas elle a 17 ans.  
_Sexe :_ Mais voyons, les Mary Sue sont presque toujours des fille!

_Statu du sang :_ Pure, bien sure, mais n'hésité pas à mettre autre chose qu'humaine. Les elfes et les semi-vélane permettent de jolis personnages.

(Petit truc perso : Vampire, démone, ange, l'impossible a aussi de l'attrait.)

**Description**  
_Description physique :_ La Mary-Sue est belle, très belle, pour toujours et a jamais. Ses cheveux son d'une couleur un usuel, (Ex : Bleu, mauve ou rouge), ses yeux son de différentes couleur, opalescent ou carrément changeant. (Ex : Mary-Sue à un œil mauve et un autre dorée. Ils brillent tout les deux et change souvent de couleur. Le mauve devien rouge et le dorée deviennent argent.) Même si elle est la sœur de Drago Malfoi, elle aura de longs cheveux noirs, car ça nous va mieux quand on se nomme Nocturnelle. Toute marque d'appartenance au commun des mortelle (cheveux ou yeux brun, beauté moyenne, kilos en trop) son à proscrire absolument. Sinon, j'ai souvent remarqué que la Mary Sue parfaite à les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu, ou bien alors ressemble a Sirius Black.

_Caractère :_ La Mary-Sue est forte de caractère, comme Ginny. Intelligente, comme Hermione. Courageuse, comme Harry. En faite, elle réunit les qualités de tous les personnages favoris de l'auteur mais sans défaut. Elle peut aussi avoir le profil psychologique de l'auteur, ou bien du personnage de livre/fic préférer de celui si. La Mary-Sue na peur de rien, a une très belle personnalité malgré son enfance difficile et semble être une fille ayant toujours une grande connaissance du monde qui l'entour et parle couramment dix langue même si elle a passé sa vie dans un bunker au Japon.

_Faiblesse:_ Voyons, c'est simple : elle est si belle que tout le monde veut l'épousé ou bien la tuer.

**Histoire  
**_Enfance, avant l'entré a Poudlard ou dans une autre école de magie_

Étape 1 : La naissance.

Les parents de Mary-Sue son généralement votre personnage masculin adulte fétiche (Sirius, Lupin, Rogue, parfois même Voldemort). Elle a pour mère une fabuleuse jeune aurore/Bellatrix Lestrange si c'est la fille de Voldemort.  
Étape 2 : Morts  
Mary-Sue n'est pas chanceuse, elle voix les sombrals à cause de la mort de sa mère, de son frère et de son poisson rouge.  
Étape 3 : Aventures fofolles et impossible  
Mary-Sue a tuée un dragon, Mary-Sue a sauver la ville de Paris, Mary-Sue a vécut l'équivalent de deux vie d'aurore en 10 ans.

_Scolarité à Poudlard ou dans une autre école de magie_

Étape 1 : Le passage a Beaubâton  
Mary-Sue est aller à Beaubâton, pas a Dumstrang, Poudlard ou bien Holulnoa l'école de magie Péruvienne. Beaubâton, c'est les souvenirs tendres de votre Mary-Sue…

Étape 2 : Entré a Poudlard  
La seul forum d'on vous aurez besoin : il pleuvait, une jeune fille solitaire mais magnifique était seule dans le compartiment… Ect.

Étape 3 : Petits amis  
Alors, Mary-Sue séduira Harry, Drago, Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, ect. Mais jamais Ron ou Neville, car ils son bête, trop gentils et fon de bon otages inutile pour Voldemort.

Étape 4 : Maryyy Suuue! (Ou la ou Mary Sue risque sa vie et sauvent le monde)

Mary-Sue ne meure pas, mais est blesser et se rétablie, aidé par son bien aimé.

_Animal :_ Je crois que vous oublier le « s ». Mary-Sue a plusieurs hiboux, une famille de chats, des souris, quinze perruches, un troupeau de licorne et un bébé dragon du nom de Toudou.

_Répartition :_ Si c'est une jeune fille rusée (Ou promise à Drago Malfoi), elle ira à Serpentard. Dans le cas contraire, c'est une Griffondor. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsoufle n'ont droit à aucune considération.

(Petit truc perso : Mary-Sue et la cinquième maison...)


End file.
